Love Doesn't Put You Down
by hikarisailorcat
Summary: Shuji, Akira, Nobuta and Mariko are working together for their class play, Romeo and Juliet. While Shuji and Akira try to keep their relationship secret things don't always work out as planned... Shuji/Akira.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome to another story for Nobuta Wo Produce! I hope you like it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own NwP.

Chapter 1

--- ---

"Shu-u-ji-kun! Shu-u-ji-kun!"

"What?" Shuji looked up from his work, annoyed at Akira who wouldn't stop singing his name.

"Give me a kiss."

"No." Shuji went back down to his work. It had been three months since the two had started going out. They were currently working on a project for the school festival. It was just the two of them in the classroom, designing the costumes they could use in the play that their class was putting on.

"Why not?" Akira whined.

"Because we are at school, so someone could see us."

"Shuu-uuu-jii-kuuun!!" Akira whined even louder than before. Shuji sighed, knowing there was only one way for him to stop Akira.

"Fine. One short kiss, only if you stop whining." Shuji said, standing up and facing Akira. Akira nodded and stepped closer, closing the space between them. Their lips met in a sweet and innocent kiss, their arms slowly wrapping around each other. Caught in the moment, Shuji seemed to forget that he said only a short kiss. Akira tasted like soy milk and his lips moved softly against the others.

Suddenly the door opened, and the two sprang apart, mostly by Shuji pushing Akira away.

"Oh, it's only you, Nobuta." He sighed, letting Akira place his arm around him.

"You two should be careful if you don't want people finding out. Someone other than me could have walked in." She said slowly, placing the box of fabric in her hands down on the table. While Akira and Shuji had moved to Hokkaido, they shortly moved back to Tokyo again as Shuji's father had been relocated back to Tokyo with his job.

"It's Akira's fault. He insisted on a kiss and he wouldn't shut up." Shuji said, trying to be angry, however the feeling wasn't conveyed. Nobuta and Akira smiled, knowing their friend.

"Nobuta, where should I put these fabrics?" Mariko came into the room, carrying a box just like Nobuta's.

"Over there please." She said, pointing to another table. Shuji shrugged Akira's arm off of him and went back to work.

"Are you sure about this, Nobuta?" Shuji asked her, walking over to where she had placed all the material to make the costumes out of. She nodded her head.

"I think it's a really good idea." Mariko said, "Plus we already discussed it with the class. It has already been decided."

"Making a play is so much hard work." Shuji said, "And we only have two weeks."

"Parts are already assigned, we have the script, so all we need to do is practise and make props and costumes and sets." Mariko told him.

"It will be fun! Kon!" Akira yelled out, placing his arm around Shuji again. Shuji left it there for a second before he shrugged it off again.

"Shuji, I want to do this." Nobuta said. Shuji nodded in reply.

Their class was doing Romeo and Juliet. Nobuta was directing, Mariko was Juliet, Akira was playing Romeo's friend. Shuji was pressured into playing Romeo, but he didn't want to do it, and not only because he didn't want to kiss Mariko.

But it was Nobuta's idea, and everyone listened. Nobuta had finally become the person she wanted to be, so he wouldn't take this away from her.

"Shuji," Mariko started, "I know you don't want to play Romeo, but please give it a try."

Shuji and Mariko had become friends once again ever since Nobuta befriended her. However, it was still awkward around the two sometimes. Shuji looked at her. She was determined, so he should be too.

"Alright."

"You will enjoy it, Shuji. We will be together practising every day. Once we get the costumes organised, others can also help so it is not only us doing all the work." Nobuta said, going through the drawings of costume designs.

"Fun Shuji! Fun!" Akira danced around the room, waving his arms around. Suddenly he walked into the corner of a table, holding his leg as he then hopped around the room. Everyone laughed at him.

The group went back to work, trying to do their best.

--- ---

Please tell me what you think and Read and Review!!!!

Hikarisailorcat


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nwp.

--- ---

--- ---

The first rehearsal went really well. Nobuta had everyone do little things which made the show funnier, and so they spent a lot of time trying to compose their selves to continue on with the rehearsal. Shuji was actually really good at his role and he received many compliments.

"Bye! See you all tomorrow!" one of the girls called out to Nobuta, Shuji and Akira once rehearsal was finished. They waved bye back, relishing in the now empty room.

"That didn't go too bad." Shuji commented, taking a seat. The others nodded.

"I am going to go now too. Bye." Nobuta said, quietly leaving. They watched her go.

"Shu-u-ji-kun." Akira said, taking a seat on top of Shuji.

"Hmm?"

"Akira likes his part, because he plays Shuji-kun's best friend."

"Is that so?" Shuji replied and Akira nodded, "Is that all?"

Akira looked at Shuji slightly confused.

"You only like the part because you are my best friend? I thought you would hate the part because of that." Akira now looked even more confused.

"Akira confused." He tilted his head towards Shuji.

"I was under the impression that you loved me, but, maybe I was wrong." Shuji said, pretending to take offence.

"NANI!?!" Akira yelled out, causing Shuji to block his ears.

"Akira, calm down. I'm only joking." Shuji said, trying to relax the other.

"But, but, Akira does love Shuji!" Shuji laughed at the reply. Akira still didn't get it. Gently he turned Akira's head to face his, and they kissed.

"I love you too, Akira." Shuji said once they broke the kiss. They both smiled, but then suddenly they heard a noise near the doorway.

"What was that?" Shuji asked, Akira getting off of him so he could stand up.

"Probably nothing." Akira replied, stretching and yawning. Shuji wasn't too sure, but he didn't see anything.

"Hey, you want to come to my place for dinner tonight? My dad's making dumplings." Akira smiled and jumped up and down in reply. Shuji smiled at his boyfriend's childishness, and they made their way back to Shuji's house.

But Akira had been wrong. It wasn't nothing that made that noise, (because nothing doesn't make noise). It was actually someone running from the room. What she had seen, well, it shocked her. Mariko knew their friendship was special, but that's all she thought it was; friendship and nothing more.

---

Please R&R!!

Hikarisailorcat


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Nwp.

Last chapter: But Akira had been wrong. It wasn't nothing that made that noise, (because nothing doesn't make noise). It was actually someone running from the room. What she had seen, well, it shocked her. Mariko knew their friendship was special, but that's all she thought it was; friendship and nothing more.

---- ---

The next morning was awkward for Mariko as she met Shuji and Akira. She didn't know whether she should tell them she knew, or to just pretend nothing had happened. They were keeping their relationship a secret, so she wondered how they would react to her finding out. She also wondered if anyone else knew? Maybe Nobuta knew? Nobuta must know. They were all very close friends after all. So she must be keeping it a secret too then...

Mariko sighed as she sat down at her desk. So was this why Shuji had never been attracted to her? It did make sense now if that was the case. But then again Shuji had changed so much since the four of them started hanging out; or maybe she was just now seeing the real Shuji.

Nobuta walked into the room and sat down next to her.

"Good Morning." Mariko greeted.

"Good Morning." Nobuta replied. One thing was for sure though. Nobuta had definitely gained a lot more confidence since they started hanging out. While she was still shy and quiet, she was no longer afraid to give her opinion or talk to someone who she didn't know very well.

Suddenly Shuji came bounding into the room and stopped in front of Nobuta's desk.

"Nobuta! This Monday, it's Akira's birthday, and well, I know we are supposed to rehearse for the play, but I was wondering if it was alright if Akira and I didn't come."

Nobuta nodded her head once.

"Thank you!" Shuji quickly got up and ran out of the room again.

"It's Akira's birthday on Monday?" Mariko asked. Nobuta nodded again. "Should we do something?"

Nobuta nodded and they were silent for a while, thinking of ideas of what to do.

"A picnic lunch." Nobuta suddenly said. Mariko agreed that it was a good idea and they began discussing what foods they could each bring.

--- ---

Shuji was planning something special for Akira's birthday. He wanted to take the other out and have some fun around the town, just the two of them. He thought of going to the Ferris wheel, or having dinner at a cafe. He looked up on the internet of some nice restaurants around the area. Once he had found somewhere that he wanted to go, he made a booking and went to find his friends.

--- ---

Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!

Hikarisailorcat


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hello!! So, welcome to chapter 4!! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, so please, review and let me know!! I love to hear people's thoughts on my story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Nwp.

Last chapter: Shuji was planning something special for Akira's birthday. He wanted to take the other out and have some fun around the town, just the two of them. He thought of going to the Ferris wheel, or having dinner at a cafe. He looked up on the internet of some nice restaurants around the area. Once he had found somewhere that he wanted to go, he made a booking and went to find his friends.

--- ---

A few days after Mariko had found out about Shuji and Akira, she was helping Nobuta with some work for the play after rehearsal.

"Nobuta, Shuji and Akira are really good friends, aren't they?" She began. Nobuta nodded, but didn't say anything.

"They've been friends for a long time now." Nobuta nodded again.

"And they share a lot of secrets together, don't they?" Nobuta finally looked up at Mariko, not understand where she was getting at.

"And you are also a really good friend of theirs. All three of you are very close and would share a lot of secrets together, right?" Nobuta nodded cautiously.

"So, if either of them had someone they had a crush on, you would know, right?"

"Mariko, what is going on?" Nobuta was really confused now.

"I know about Shuji and Akira." She blurted out, unable to keep it in any longer. There was silence. Nobuta processed this information in her head. What should she do? Should she deny everything, or tell her the truth? Luckily before she could reply, Mariko explained. "I saw them kissing after rehearsal one day. I wasn't sure whether I should say anything because I didn't know if you knew or not, but I just can't keep it in anymore. I had to tell someone!"

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No."

"Good. Please don't. Shuji is not ready for everyone else to know yet."

"So how long have you've known?" Mariko asked. She was unsure whether they had told her, or if she had found out herself just as Mariko had.

"Well, I sort of set them up."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. I had always known they liked each other, but they were just too scared to say anything. So, I gave them a little push. I convinced Akira to follow Shuji to Hokkaido, and kept giving them hints over the phone. It was Shuji who rang me first to tell me what had happened when they first kissed. I was so happy that they had finally gotten together."

"How long have they been a couple now?"

"A few months."

"Wow."

"You should probably tell them that you know." Mariko blushed.

"But how? I can't just go up to them and say; I saw you kissing. Can you tell them for me?"

"Hmm... I guess so."

"Thank you, Nobuta!" Nobuta nodded and returned to her work.

--- ---

That night, when Nobuta and Shuji were at Akira's house, Nobuta told them that Mariko knew of their relationship.

"What?" Shuji screamed and jumped up from the news.

"Yes. She's known for a few days."

"Has she told anyone?"

"No." Shuji let out the breath he was unknowingly holding and sat back down. Akira hugged Shuji to try and calm him down.

"Do you think she will tell anyone else?" Shuji asked frantically.

"No. I asked her not to." Nobuta replied. They were quite for a minute, thinking about these new circumstances.

"Well, I guess we should invite her to go to the movies tomorrow with us; to show that we are ok with her knowing." Shuji suggested. The other two nodded and it was settled. Nobuta rang Mariko that night.

--- ---

Please Review! I would love to know what you think! Even if it's one word... just to let me know someone is actually reading this out there...

Hikarisailorcat


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ok! Welcome to chapter 5! Also, I have decided on a title for this story. Previously known as Shakespeare in Love and Of Acting and Photos, this story will now be known as Love Doesn't Put You Down.

Also, thank you so much for the review Ojamajo-Fan!

Disclaimer: I don't own Nwp.

Last chapter: "Well, I guess we should invite her to go to the movies tomorrow with us; to show that we are ok with her knowing." Shuji suggested. The other two nodded and it was settled. Nobuta rang Mariko that night.

--- ---

Shuji was very nervous as he and Akira waited for Nobuta and Mariko to arrive in front of the cinema.

"Shuji-kun! I want to see unicorns! Unicorns!" Akira yelled out. He started to flap his arms and run around pretending to fly. This caused quite a few people who were outside the cinema either quickly run inside or move away while staring at the two.

"Akira, unicorns don't fly." Shuji said while scanning the area for the hundredth time.

"Oh." Akira sighed and flopped down on the floor next to Shuji. "Shuji-kun, it's alright. Mariko-chan is our friend." Akira had noticed Shuji's uptight and nervous physic all morning.

"I know." Shuji sighed. He saw the two walking from the bus stop and Akira stood up.

"Morning." Shuji greeted them.

"Good Morning, Shuji." Nobuta said.

"Good Morning." Mariko replied. There was an awkward silence for a minute and Akira looked from Shuji to Mariko.

"Akira wants unicorns." Akira said, trying to break the silence.

"The unicorn movie for children?" Mariko asked, looking at him. Akira nodded frantically. "I thought we would see that new adventure movie. Or the new horror one." Mariko said, "Which one would you two want to see?" she directed the question to Nobuta and Shuji.

"Any." Shuji replied.

"Should we see the adventure movie, Akira? We can see the unicorn one another time." Nobuta said to him. He agreed and they walked inside the cinema to buy their tickets.

"Hey!" The group looked over to see one of their classmates waving towards them. His name was Ken, and he was playing Shuji's father in the play.

"Hi Ken, how are you?" Shuji greeted him.

"Good good. Are you guys going out on a double date?" He asked, noticing the four of them standing together. Shuji choked and coughed.

"A double date?" He was thinking of him and Akira, then Nobuta and Mariko, but Ken was obviously thinking the other way around.

"Yeah. You and Mariko and Akira and Nobuko."

"Uh, no, we aren't on a double date. Just friends going to see a movie together." Mariko said.

"Oh. Ok. Well, what movie are you seeing? I'm taking my girlfriend to see the horror movie so that when she's scared she can hug me and I will make everything alright. You know what I mean, Shuji?" He winked at Shuji and Shuji just nodded in reply. Whenever he and Akira watched horror movies they always hid under the blankets together. He guessed that was sort of similar.

"Well, I got to go. See you guys on Monday." Ken said, seeing his girlfriend come up to him.

"Shall we get our tickets then?" Mariko asked.

"Popcorn! Popcorn!" Akira yelled out, bouncing over to the popcorn stand.

"Akira and I will get the popcorn and drinks, and you two can get the tickets then." Shuji said, following Akira.

The movie was fantastic and the group ended up going to eat after the movie. Mariko was surprisingly easy to talk to about Akira and Shuji's relationship, and Shuji was beginning to feel relaxed when Akira hugged him in front of her.

--- ---

On Sunday Shuji called up Akira to tell him to make sure that nothing is planned for Monday afternoon for his birthday.

"Monday? Papa wanted me to come to one of his work conferences after school." Akira said.

"Can you get out of it?" Shuji asked, hopeful.

"I'll see."

"Alright. Call your Dad and ask. I'll see you tomorrow then, ok?"

"Ok. Nighty night, Shuji-kun!"

"Good night, Akira."

Shuji hung up the phone and sighed. He really hoped that Akira didn't have to go to this meeting that his father wanted him to go to.

---- ---

Please Review and tell me what you think!

Hikarisailorcat


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hello! Welcome to chapter 6!!! We are half way through the story!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Nwp

Last chapter: Shuji hung up the phone and sighed. He really hoped that Akira didn't have to go to this meeting that his father wanted him to go to.

--- ---

The next day Akira arrived out in front of Shuji's place in the morning as he usually did, however, this time Shuji was already outside and waiting for him. He greeted the boy with a giant hug and kiss.

"Happy Birthday, Akira." Akira smiled and thanked Shuji, then they began their trek to school. They met Nobuta and Mariko outside the school gates.

"Happy Birthday Akira!" They both sang together, smiling at him. The group chatted as they went up to their class room and sat down, ready to begin the day.

Half way through class, Shuji scribbled a note to Akira.

_What did your Dad say about tonight?_

Akira looked at the note and quickly replied.

_He said it was important that I come. He said it wouldn't take long, and that you could come if you wanted to. It will be boring though. And Papa wants me to wear a suit._

_I'll come. I have something planned for us afterwards. I already asked Nobuta if we could get the afternoon off of rehearsal for the play, so it's alright._

_Yay! Shuji-kun will keep me company! Kon kon!_

Shuji smiled at the last note. There were small hearts scribbled around it. Suddenly he got a note from Nobuta.

_Shuji, distract Akira at lunch for five minutes, then meet us up at the roof._

That was all the note said, and when Shuji looked at Nobuta, she smiled then turned away. He wondered what she could be planning.

--- ---

At lunch, Shuji distracted Akira by making him come to the bathroom with him, where he fixed his hair for the five minutes that Nobuta told him to wait.

"Shuji-kun! Hurry up! Akira hungry!" Akira complained, tired of waiting for Shuji.

"Alright, alright. I'm done." He took one last look in the mirror. After all that, his hair looked exactly the same as it had before, but he had tried many different looks with it.

Together they walked up the stairs to the roof, and once they arrived, they found Nobuta and Mariko sitting on a blanket full of yummy food and a cake with 'Happy Birthday Akira' on it. Akira squealed and sat down on the blanket with them, leaving enough room for Shuji to sit next to him. Mariko lit the candles on the cake and they all sang.

"Make a wish, Akira." Mariko said before he blew out the candles. He got them all out in one breath.

"So what did you wish for?" Shuji asked.

"I can't tell Shuji-kun that, or it won't come true!" He yelled out. Shuji smiled.

"Ok ok. Just cut your cake then." Nobuta handed him the knife. Shuji was always a little weary if Akira was holding sharp or dangerous things, as he tended to be clumsy with him.

"If the knife comes out dirty, you have to kiss the closest girl." Mariko laughed out.

"Eh?" Akira, Shuji and Nobuta looked shocked.

"Why? I've never heard that." Nobuta said.

"Does it have to be a girl? Can't I kiss Shuji-kun?" Akira asked.

"Well, in this case, I guess it's alright." Mariko said. Quickly Akira cut into the cake and pulled out the knife. It wasn't dirty, but it had a little crumb of cake and an imprint of where the icing was, but Akira still insisted that it was dirty.

"It's dirty! I have to kiss you now, Shuji-kun!" Akira sang.

"You call that dirty? I'd call that clean." Shuji protested.

"No, definitely dirty, see?" Just to prove that it was, Akira stuck it in the cake again, deliberately smudging icing over it. Shuji rolled his eyes.

"Go on, give him a kiss, Shuji. He's obviously eager." Mariko said.

"Rules are rules, Shuji." Nobuta said.

"But he broke them!" Shuji complained. What was so difficult about kissing Akira anyway? He did it every day. Oh yeah, it was the place and the fact that people were watching.

"Come on, Shuji!" Both Nobuta and Mariko edged him on.

"Fine." He leaned forward, and Akira followed his lead, their lips meeting in the middle. Akira's hand went to Shuji's cheek. He couldn't stop himself, and Shuji deepened the kiss. They soon broke it due to lack of air.

"There, that wasn't so hard now, was it Shuji?" Mariko asked.

"Shut up." He said to her, but he was smiling. The three all laughed at him.

--- ---

Please Review! I really appreciate hearing your thoughts and opinions!!!

Hikarisailorcat


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hello!! Welcome to the next chapter!! Thank you to those who reviewed!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Nwp.

Last chapter: "Fine." He leaned forward, and Akira followed his lead, their lips meeting in the middle. Akira's hand went to Shuji's cheek. He couldn't stop himself, and Shuji deepened the kiss. They soon broke it due to lack of air.

"There, that wasn't so hard now, was it Shuji?" Mariko asked.

"Shut up." He said to her, but he was smiling. The three all laughed at him.

--- ---

After school Shuji and Akira went to Akira's apartment to change for his father's meeting. They were dressed quickly and were soon at the meeting. Akira's father's secretary let them in and showed them where to sit. They did as they were told, and started to chat before everyone else arrived.

"Where are we going after this, Shuji-kun?" Akira asked, remembering that Shuji had said he wanted to take him out.

"It's a surprise." He smirked. At that moment other people began to come in, and Akira's father took a seat next to his son.

"Welcome, everyone, to this meeting. I would first like to introduce my son, Akira, who has come of age today. Hopefully in the future he will learn lots and take over the family business." Akira frowned at this while everyone clapped and congratulated him. His father knew he didn't want to do that, and they had discussed it last year. Was this all a trap to get him to join his father's company?

The rest of the meeting was boring. Akira drew pictures on his note paper he was provided with. He showed them to Shuji and Shuji tried not to laugh. They were mostly of little bunnies, hearts, flowers, and bad pictures of him and Akira together. Finally the meeting finished and the two were free to go do their own thing.

"Akira, just a word before you go." His father called out before they could leave.

"I'll wait for you out here." Shuji said, letting Akira go back to talk to his father.

"Kon?" Akira asked, holding up his hand sign.

"I was not very happy with your behaviour in this meeting. Drawing pictures on note pads are not acceptable when in real meetings."

"I don't want to take over the company." Akira replied.

"I know that, but at least show a little interest." Akira didn't reply but instead just turned back around.

"Shuji-kun and I are going out."

"Akira." Akira paused and looked at his father.

"Happy Birthday, my Son. I hope you and Shuji have fun tonight." Akira nodded then left, joining up with Shuji.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Nothing. Let's go, Shuji-kun!" Shuji smiled and they held hands as they left the company building.

--- ---

Shuji first took Akira back to his apartment where they changed. They then went to the restaurant that Shuji had booked.

"Wow! It's so nice!" Akira exclaimed, looking around at the outside eating area of the restaurant. There were fairy lights and beautiful gardens around the tables. Soft violin music was playing in the background. Shuji smiled as he looked at Akira's face.

"I'm glad you like it. Here is our seat." They sat down and ordered from the waitress that was walking around. Shuji had a lasagne while Akira had spaghetti carbonara. Once they finished eating, Akira was about to order some desert, when Shuji stopped him.

"Eh? Shuji-kun? I want some desert!" Akira complained.

"And you will get desert, but not here. Come on." Shuji stood up and paid for the meal then took Akira down the street.

"Where are we going, Shuji-kun?" Akira asked, walking a couple paces behind Shuji.

"You'll see." Shuji replied. He turned around and smiled at Akira. His hand reached out and grabbed Akira's, linking their fingers together as they walked down the street together. "Here we are."

The two stopped out the front of the ferris wheel, but when Akira started to get in line, Shuji stopped him.

"I thought you wanted desert?" Akira nodded. Shuji walked over to the ice-cream stand next to the ferris wheel and ordered two ice-creams. He turned back to Akira and gave one to him.

"Thank you." Akira said, licking his chocolate flavoured ice-cream happily. They got in line and were soon in the ferris wheel, going around and around. Akira marvelled at the wonderful sight of the city all lit up around them. He pointed out places he could recognise around them. Shuji smiled at him, glad that he could make the person he treasured most in the world happy.

"I love you, Akira." Akira turned away from the window and replied.

"I love Shuji-kun too!" They shared a kiss. It was sweet and full of emotion, but was cut short as the ferris wheel jolted suddenly. Akira, being the clumsy person he was, fell, pushing Shuji back against the glass window. Once they steadied themselves, they smiled at each other and kissed again, not wanting this wonderful moment to end.

Their ride ended shortly and as they were walking away from the ferris wheel, Akira stopped Shuji for a moment, their hands still linked.

"Thank you, Shuji-kun, for a wonderful birthday!" He leant in and gave Shuji a kiss of gratitude.

"You're welcome, Akira." He kissed him back quickly then continued walking. He had had a really great night, and was enjoying his time with Akira.

--- ---

This chapter was longer than the others. I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!

Hikarisailorcat


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Welcome to the next chapter! I'm sorry it's a bit late! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own NwP.

Last Chapter: "Thank you, Shuji-kun, for a wonderful birthday!" He leant in and gave Shuji a kiss of gratitude.

"You're welcome, Akira." He kissed him back quickly then continued walking. He had had a really great night, and was enjoying his time with Akira.

--- ---

As soon as Shuji stepped into the school the next morning, he knew something was wrong. Everyone was staring at him and Akira who had come in together as they always did. Concerned, Shuji took a seat and turned to Nobuta, while Akira said hello to everyone who looked his way.

"Nobuta? What's going on?" Shuji asked her quietly. She looked up at him, then around the room. She shrugged. Suddenly at that moment Mariko came running into the room. She grabbed Nobuta, Shuji, and Akira and pulled them out into the hallway and up to the roof.

"Mariko? What's going on?" Shuji asked once they reached the roof. She let go of them and slid down to sit on the floor, taking deep breaths.

"Someone saw you two and told the whole school." She huffed out.

"What?!" All three of them were shocked.

"Who?"

"How?"

"I'm not sure who, but rumour is that they saw you two on a date at the ferris wheel last night. Not only that though, they took a picture on their phone and sent it to everyone." Mariko pulled out her phone and showed the trio. They gasped. Sure enough, it was Shuji and Akira kissing, with the ferris wheel's lights behind them.

"Akira shock!" Akira yelled out while Shuji fell to the floor.

"Oh, shit, shit, shit!" Shuji mumbled, hiding his head in his arms.

"Shuji, are you ok?" Nobuta asked, kneeling down next to him.

"They know! The whole school knows! That's why they were staring at us all morning! What are we going to do?"

"Shuji, it's alright. Just because they know, doesn't mean the end of the world. Besides, you'll always have us with you."

"But, I just, arh!" Shuji yelled out, frustrated.

"It's alright, Shuji. Everything will be ok." Mariko said, trying to calm him down too.

"Shuji-kun." Shuji looked up at Akira who had sat on the floor next to him. He took Shuji's hand and placed it on his chest. "Akira heart beat fast." Shuji nodded, feeling Akira's heart beat. His was also quite fast, but was beginning to slow down now.

Akira smiled and squeezed Shuji's hand slightly in reassurance. Shuji couldn't look away from his eyes, glowing brightly with love and confidence. Shuji then knew that no matter what happened, everything would turn out alright because he had Akira and his friends to support him.

The bell went, signalling that they were late for class.

"Let's go." Akira said, helping Shuji up, and the four of them headed back to class.

--- ---

Please Review!

Hikarisailorcat


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I am sooo sorry for being sooo late with this update... to tell the truth, I actually forgot about this... lol... but never fear! I will not forget again!! Now onto the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own NwP

Last chapter: Akira smiled and squeezed Shuji's hand slightly in reassurance. Shuji couldn't look away from his eyes, glowing brightly with love and confidence. Shuji then knew that no matter what happened, everything would turn out alright because he had Akira and his friends to support him.

The bell went, signalling that they were late for class.

"Let's go." Akira said, helping Shuji up, and the four of them headed back to class.

--- ---

As they walked down the hall to their class room, Shuji couldn't help but go through all the terrible possibilities that would happen to him now that everyone knew. Would they never talk to him again? Would they hate him? Would they bully him until no end?

As he walked near the window of their classroom, he suddenly stopped. A few students had noticed them walking towards the room and were looking at them through the window, while others were alerting the rest of the class, causing more heads to turn each second. Shuji panicked and turned back around, making to run back to the roof, but he couldn't. Akira and Nobuta had caught him, knowing exactly what he was to do.

"No, no." Shuji muttered as they began to drag him back to the classroom.

"It's alright Shuji, we are here with you. Nothing bad will happen." Nobuta reassured him. He took a deep gulp in, and Akira 'kon-konned' to him in support. He then looked to Nobuta and they both said "Nobuta Power Chuu-nu!" and made the hand signs. Shuji smiled slightly then Mariko opened the door to the class room and the four entered.

"Sorry we are late; we got caught up in the hall." Mariko told the teacher.

"Very well, take a seat quietly." He gestured to them and they all obeyed while their teacher turned back around to write on the board again. As he walked to his seat, Shuji could see everyone watching him and even once he had sat down, he could feel everyone behind him burning holes into the back of his head with their eyes.

What did he do to deserve this? He sunk lower in his chair, trying to hide himself with no success. Quickly he glanced over at Akira, who was looking out the window next to his desk, smiling and making little coo-ing noises at the birds that were in the tree. Shuji smiled slightly. His boyfriend really was cute. Suddenly he blushed and sunk lower into his seat, hoping that no one had noticed him.

--- ---

Sorry that's only a short chapter! Next one will be up soon! Please review!

Hikarisailorcat


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Nwp.

Last chapter: What did he do to deserve this? He sunk lower in his chair, trying to hide himself with no success. Quickly he glanced over at Akira, who was looking out the window next to his desk, smiling and making little coo-ing noises at the birds that were in the tree. Shuji smiled slightly. His boyfriend really was cute. Suddenly he blushed and sunk lower into his seat, hoping that no one had noticed him.

--- ---

After class the group had their rehearsal for their Romeo and Juliet performance. So far no one had come up to him to ask him if it was true that he and Akira were going out, but he suspected that as soon as the class had time together without teacher supervision, they would. But it wasn't until halfway through rehearsal when Nobuta told him and Mariko that they needed to practise their kiss that the questions started.

At first it was just Akira.

"Kiss? What kiss?" He faced the question towards Nobuta but was looking between Shuji and Mariko who were currently the only two on stage.

"The kiss between Romeo and Juliet, Akira. You know, when they die for each other." She replied to him, not sure whether he really didn't know the story of Romeo and Juliet, or just didn't realise that Shuji would have to kiss someone other than him.

"Wait, Shuji can't kiss Mariko!" Ken, the boy they had met at the movies on the weekend spoke up. Everyone looked towards him.

"Yeah!" A few other students agreed.

"Why not?" Mariko asked, knowing the answer but wanting to get the awkward situation out of the way so they could continue rehearsal. The stares that Akira and Shuji had been getting all day were starting to annoy her.

"Well, you know..." Someone replied, trailing off. There was silence for a minute but it was soon broken by a girl by the name of Matilda.

"Because Akira and Shuji are gay!" She yelled out. Everyone was now either looking at the floor or at Matilda for a change. Shuji was looking at a spot on the wall out of the corner of his eyes, trying desperately not to look at anyone else. Akira was watching a fly that was flying around the room, and seemed to not be paying any attention to the people around him.

"So?" Mariko challenged.

"So, wouldn't it be weird and gross? I mean, come on, Mariko. I know you two went out a while ago, but he's with Akira now. It's creepy! If he kissed you just after he kissed Akira, it would be like an in-direct kiss!! Disgusting!" Matilda made a face at the thought. Shuji looked down to the ground, trying to blink away tears at the hurtful words he had heard.

"No, it's not creepy. Shuji and Akira love each other, what's wrong with that?" Mariko asked.

"Well for one they are both boys." A boy named David said.

"So? I for one think it is great that they have found someone they both love." Shuji reminded himself to thank Mariko as soon as they were alone. He didn't expect anyone to stick up for him like that.

"Akira love Shuji-kun!" Akira suddenly sang loudly, causing everyone to look at him. He giggled and spun around on the spot. Still Shuji did not look up, the tears threatening to spill any moment now.

"Gross! It's disgusting! Shuji the Mr-once-popular and Akira the freak! It is so wrong!" Matilda said, crossing her arms in front of her. Suddenly instead of the sadness that was taking over him, Shuji felt anger overwhelm him. He looked up, directly at Matilda.

"Akira is not a freak." He said, not loudly, but loud enough for the whole room to hear him clearly.

"Uh, you may not see it, but he is. He acts like a two year old, makes stupid hand signs and says the most ridiculous things." Matilda replied.

"He may act strange, but Akira is the most thoughtful, kind, and loving person ever, and I am glad he is my boyfriend, whether you agree to it or not!" Shuji ended up yelling. The room was stunned into silence as he walked swiftly from the room, the tears finally not being held back as he began to run away from their rehearsal room.

"I think you should apologise, Matilda." Mariko said, once Shuji had gone.

"Over my dead body." She remarked, leaving from another door.

"Those who do not accept Shuji and Akira's relationship, please leave." Nobuta said. She expected it to be half the class, but when only one other person left, she was grateful and extremely happy.

"I think we will leave rehearsal for today. We will continue tomorrow afternoon." She said but no one left.

"Nobuta, we want to know more about Shuji and Akira!"

"Yeah! When did they start going out?"

"Why didn't they tell anyone?" They were all the same questions that Mariko had asked when she found out, but Nobuta found herself unable to reply.

"I think it would be best if Shuji or Akira answered those questions." Suddenly everyone turned to Akira who was still the room, however, just watching everyone around him now. He had a dark expression on his face. The group started to fire questions towards him.

"Akira loves Shuji-kun, and that is all." Akira told them, then he too left.

----

Please review! I hope you liked this chapter!

Hikarisailorcat


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers! We are almost at the end of the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own NwP

Last chapter: "Akira loves Shuji-kun, and that is all." Akira told them, then he too left.

--- ---

Akira searched for Shuji every where he could think of. He went to the music room, the library, outside in the gardens, but he couldn't find him. He wasn't even up at the roof where they usually hung out together. He checked behind every closed door, every empty classroom, but still he couldn't find him. As he walked past the bike shed, he noticed there was an empty spot. Shuji's bike was gone, and instantly Akira knew where he was, or so he hoped.

Akira grabbed his bike and rode over to the willow tree that he knew Shuji loved. Sure enough, when he got there, Shuji's bike was lying on the ground. He dropped his bike next to it and stumbled over to the stairs to get to the willow tree, taking them two at a time. Once he was there, he saw Shuji wrapped up in a ball, crying under the willow tree.

Not saying anything, Akira went over to Shuji and sat next to him. He wrapped his arms around the slightly shaking Shuji and embraced him tightly. Shuji leaned into the embrace and rested his head on Akira.

"I never wanted it to turn out like this, Akira." Shuji cried. "I just wanted it to be our little secret, shared with our closest friends and family. I never wanted to make a big deal out of it. I don't want everyone gossiping behind us. But now everyone knows, and they all hate us."

"Shh, that's not true." Akira said, trying to comfort his boyfriend.

"Yes it is!"

"No, it's not. Nobuta asked everyone who didn't like us to leave, and only one person left. Shuji," Akira didn't put the honorific behind his name as he usually did, so instantly Shuji knew that whatever Akira would say, would be very serious, "I love you, Shuji, and I always will, no matter what. No matter what people say behind our backs or to our faces, no matter what stupid things people do to us, we will always have each other and will be able to get through it together."

Shuji nodded his head against Akira's chest. He couldn't disagree to those beautiful words.

"Kon-san agrees too." Akira held out his hand in the kon shape and 'kon konned'. Shuji smiled and kissed Kon-san. Akira giggled when Shuji's lips touched his fingers.

"Thank you." Shuji said, then looked up and met Akira's eyes. Slowly he leaned forward and the two locked their lips together sweetly. The wind blowing the leaves of the tree created little lights dancing around them. Once parted, Akira stood up and stretched.

"Akira wants Mamechichi." He said, beginning to move back to the stairs to get their bikes.

"Akira." Shuji reached out and quickly grabbed Akira's hand. Akira looked around at him. "Thank you, really. I love you too." Shuji stood up and stepped closer to Akira, giving him another kiss. His hands wrapped around Akira's back, pulling him close. They parted and both smiled at the other then walked back up the stairs, their fingers intertwined the whole way home.

--- ---

When the two arrived back at Shuji's house, Nobuta and Mariko were waiting for them outside.

"Shuji! Akira! Are you alright?" Nobuta asked. Shuji looked at Akira and smiled, who gave his hand a slight squeeze.

"Yes, we are." Shuji replied.

"Kon-san fixed everything!" Akira said loudly. Nobuta and Mariko both smiled.

"That's good." Mariko said, "We were worried about you."

"Thanks, but we are alright now." Shuji replied.

"That's good. Everyone was interested to find out more about your relationship you know. They accept you together and I think they will support your relationship." Nobuta said.

"Just give them a little time to calm down a bit, ok?" Mariko added.

"Yeah, ok. Thanks guy, for supporting us through this. We really appreciate it." Shuji said, smiling.

"Kon-kon!" Akira agreed.

"That's what friends are for." Nobuta said.

--- ---

Please Review and tell me what you think!

Hikarisailorcat


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Well, this is the last chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Nwp

Last chapter: "Just give them a little time to calm down a bit, ok?" Mariko added.

"Yeah, ok. Thanks guy, for supporting us through this. We really appreciate it." Shuji said, smiling.

"Kon-kon!" Akira agreed.

"That's what friends are for." Nobuta said.

--- ---

The rehearsals for the play continued as planned. Shuji and Mariko did a practise of their kissing scene and when they kissed, Shuji could hear Akira make a choking noise behind him. He smiled and turned around to look at Akira and laughed after the kiss.

Nobuta was right; everyone did support their relationship; besides the two that left on that day of rehearsals. Their roles were taken up by other people, and no one missed them being there. Everyone kept asking questions about Shuji and Akira's relationship, such as how they got together, how they knew they were in love and such. After a little while Shuji became used to the questions and attention he received.

On the day of the festival, everything was ready for the play. The costumes looked great and the set was up and ready. The class were all very nervous before hand, but once they started, they all took on their roles spectacularly. The play was a huge success, with a standing ovation.

After their final bow for their audience, Shuji and Akira met up back stage with their friends.

"Well Done Shuji!" One of their classmates said as he went over to Akira.

"Fantastic!" Another added.

"Thanks!" Finally he reached Akira and took him in his arms, giving him a huge kiss. Without even noticing, people were watching and clapped and whistled when they broke apart. Shuji blushed and Akira just smiled.

--- ---

Aww... Sweet ending! Sorry it's so short though. I hope everyone liked my story, and I would love it if you told me anything and everything you think about it. Thanks for reading and for sticking with me the whole way!

Hikarisailorcat


End file.
